¿ribales? ¡no que va,las mejores amigas!
by tsunade-17
Summary: ¿Dos ribales o dos amigas? ¿Que ocurriria si Ino descubriera que temari no es su ribal en el amor...podrian hacerse amigas con ayuda de tenten? fic inoxshika,tenxlee,temaxneji i alguna parejita mas.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Rivales?¡¡Que va las mejores amigas!!**

_**capitulo-1: la visita de mi amiga**_

**-¡¡que día mas hermoso!!-les digo a shikamaru y choji mientras acabo de arreglar unas flores de la tienda, ellos me esperan para salir a entrenar un poco-**

**-ino a este paso mañana seguiremos aquí...no seas problemática y termina de una vez mujer...-me dices pareces aburrido para variar-**

**-eso ino si no es mucho pedir date prisa-me dice choji con su inseparable bolsa de patatas fritas-**

**-¡¡ya voy,ya voy!!-contesto algo ofendida-"vaya que poco sentimentales, una chica bonita les hace un comentario y ellos solo le meten prisa..."-mientras divago en lo mal educados que son mis compañeros alguien entra en la tienda-**

**-¡¡HOLA CHICOS!!-reconocería esa voz donde fuera-"¿pero que hace el aquí?"-me giro y veo a un chico vestido de verde de cejas encrespadas dando saltitos y haciendo una especie de funting se le ve especialmente contento- **

**-¡¡LEE!! ¡haz el favor de estarte quieto!-le grita una voz femenina, detrás de lee se encuentran neji y tenten-**

**-valeeeeee...ya paro tenten pero no me grites mujer-le dice el chico como medio arrepentido, ella simplemente suspira-**

**-¿que hacéis por aquí chicos?-pregunto intrigada**

**-ino yamanaka,shikamaru nara,choji akimichi la hokage nos manda en vuestra búsqueda-la vos firme y educada de neji responde a mi pregunta,despues se hace el silencio-**

**-aaaaaa...que problemático-corta el silencio shikamaru**

**-¡cállate hombre!-le contesto con mi tono habitual-**

**-vamonos venga-me sonríe tenten mientras neji lee choji y shikamaru van hacia la puerta-**

**-claro ten vamos-le digo mientras me pongo a su altura, hace unos mese en una misión que hicimos juntas tenten yo y sakura nos hicimos grandes amigas las tres, pero como sakura entrena mucho paso gran parte del tiempo con tenten-**

**-¿que quera tsunade-sama?-me pregunta mi amiga,la veo ilusionada de ir donde la hokage pues su sueño es ser como ella-**

**-no lo se pero ahora lo descubriremos-le sonrío mientras le señalo el edificio-**

**(una vez dentro del edificio, en el despacho de tsunade-sama)**

**-bien chicos los reuní porque voy a encomendarles una misión-no decía la hokage mientras yo miraba de reojo a shikamaru,el lo nota y me mira, yo aparto la mirada algo sonrojada,tenten se ríe de lo sucedido disimuladamente,eso me hace sonreir,la hokage prosigue-bien choji akimichi tu irás con asuma en una misión al país del océano-se pausa-tu maestro te espera vete-**

**-si hokage-sama-choji sale de la sala pero no sin antes despedirse-**

**-bien los demás-nos mira-voi a ir a la arena en una misión de reconocimiento de sus futuros ninjas-suspira-pero ademas de eso deberéis ayudar al kazekage a recuperar unos manuscritos que están en una cueva a las afueras de la villa de la arena,esto es todo,shikamaru tu serás el líder del grupo-**

**-con todos mis respetos tsunade-sama ¿pero porque debemos ir nosotros?-me mira extrañada-quiero decir ¿ no tienen ellos ninjas capaces de recuperar esos documentos?-la idea de ir a la arena no me a gustado nada porque ay esta ella...ay esta temari-"no dejare que te quedes a shikamaru temari"-no tengo nada encontra de la kunoichi pero me enfada ver como hablan los dos cuando ella esta shikamaru solo tiene ojos para ella y eso me enfada-"no no quiero ir,no quiero verla, no quiero verlos...juntos"-mi corazón se desgarra al pensar en verlos juntos-**

**-últimamente en la arena hay muchas bajas y no son suficientes ninjas para cubrir todo lo que necesitan, así que el kage de la arena me pidió ayuda i vosotros sois esa ayuda-me responde tajante la hokage-ahora retiraos paris en media hora-**

**-¡¡SI!!-responden todos a la vez-**

**-"porque no quiero...-"-me entran ganas de llorar, una mano se posa en mi hombro, elevo la vista-tenten-le susurro-**

**-anda mujer no llores porque se lo que piensas y quizás te equivoques-me sonríe, esa sonrisa me anima,tiene razón aun no es tarde el aun no sale con ella-**

**-"venga ino anímate!!"-le sonrío-**

**-gracias...-la miro feliz**

**-¡eh no se merecen somos amigas ¿no?-me sonríe, afirmo con la cabeza-ademas te dije mil veces que me llames ten ¿no? pues hazlo-ese comentario me anima le sonrío-anda vamos-y salimos de aquel lugar-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**capitulo-2: Que problemático, de camino a la arena**_

**-a la media hora después no encontramos en la salida de la villa-**

**-¿estamos todos?-pregunto un despreocupado shikamaru-**

**-no, falta lee-comento tenten la cual parecía preocupada daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y no alejaba la mirada de la villa-**

**-uffff...que problemático-comento shika-**

**-sikamaru,para ti todo es problemático-el remarque**

**-vale ino,lo que tu digas-"¿pero porque eres tan problemática ino?"-suspiraste-**

**-¡¡¡DISCULPAD EL RETRASO!!!-esa voz nos saco a todos del alboroto anterior-todos sonrimos al ver llegar al ultimo del grupo-**

**-lee lleg...-shikamaru hizo el intento de hablar, pero alguien se le adelanto-**

**-¡¡LEE!! ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS LLEGAS TARDE?-le grito tenten para sorpresa de todos-**

**-lo siento ten pero estaba entrenando con gai-sensei...-dijo el chico bajando la mirada, algo apenado por la riña de su compañera-**

**-eres un inconciente lee...-le recrimino ella algo enfadada empezando a caminar.él agacho la cabeza,esa reacción por parte de él me hizo pensar-**

**-ten!!-la alcance-tampoco había para ponerse haci,solo llego diez minutos tarde-miro a lee,lo llevábamos detrás ablando con los demás chicos-"me parece que des de que sakura sale con sasuke,lee a cambiado de gustos"-sonreí-**

**-ya se que me pase un poco pero es que últimamente esto sucede una vez si y la otra también-me comento ella enojada-pero bueno tienes razón debo calmarme-me sonríe-**

**-¡así me gusta!-le respondo con una amplia sonrisa.lo restante de camino yo iba ablando con ella pero note que lee no dejaba de dar pequeñas ojeadas hacia nosotras-"el pobre aun esta disgustado"-sonrío y miro a tenten-ten escucha...¿no crees que deberías disculparte?-**

**-¿que...con él?¿tu crees?-asiento con la cabeza-quizás si me pase un poco ¿no?-vasto con una mirada para que ella entendiese-de acuerdo allá voy,se paro esperando a lee-**

**-lee...escucha-el la interrumpió-**

**-ten yo...lo de antes de veras que lo siento no era mi intención estorbar en al misión-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza muy apenado-**

**-tranquilo lee...yo también me pase contigo podrás perdonarme-le sonríe-**

**-¿eh?...claro ten-le sonríe algo sonrojado, ella vuelve a ponerse a mi altura-**

**-ueno ¿que tal lo hice?-me pregunta picaramente-**

**-mmmmm...bien muy bien-le respondo sonriente-**

**-si,si pero...¿tu ya hablaste con shikamaru?-me pregunta curiosa, yo me sonrojo y abajo la mirada-¿aun no?¿pero a que espera chica? venga anímate...tienes 3 días para conquistarlo-i se pone a reir,yo simplemente río con ella.el camino fue entretenido,alfin divisamos la puerta de la villa de l arena.apoyada a ella se encantaba una mujer, una ninja-**

**-que problemática que es...-susurró shikamaru con una sonrisa en los labios-**

**-"no ella no"-parecía como si tuviese una kunai en el corazón-temari no...-susurre,la mano de tenten en mi hombro me animo a seguir-**

**-vamos estate tranquila-me dijo sonriendo,y nos fuimos acercando a la aldea-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**capitulo-3: ¡sorpresa!¿¡ten es cierto lo que dices!?**_

**-a medida que nos acercamos pude distinguir que mis temores eran ciertos quien estaba apoyada a la pared es sabaku no temari la hermana menor del kage de la arena-"me lo temía"-shikamaru se le acerca ella lo saluda y empiezan a hablar,los demás llegamos al poco ellos deja su seguro interesantísimo tema para dirigirse a nosotros-**

**-¡hola muchachos!-nos saluda ella animada y sonriente-**

**-hola-contestan los 2 chicos a la vez-**

**-h-hola...-la saludo intentando esbozar una sonrisa-**

**-hola temari-saluda una sonriente tenten,temari la mira y le sonrie,forzosamente pero ten no se da cuenta-**

**-bien síganme el kazekage quiere verlos-dice ella empezando a caminar shikamaru se pone de inmediato a su altura y empiezan a hablar-"¡¡siempre igual!! SHIKAMARU ERES IDIOTA"-algo me saca de mi trance-**

**-...e ino?¿ino?¿ino-chan?¿¡ino-chan me estas escuchando!?-ten me esta llamando la atención-**

**-no perdona...¿decías?-algo apanada por no prestarle atención-**

**-te decía que la casa del kazekage es grandiosa y que ya hemos llegado-mirándome algo mosqueada-**

**-...-casi se me salen los ojos al ver aquel edificio gigantesco-**

**-vamos pasad por favor-indico temari,llegamos a las estancias del kage,garra nos conto lo que debíamos hacer-**

**-bien, chicos hoy es ya muy tarde dormiránn aquí en las estancias para invitados-se pauso-pero mañana empezaran la búsqueda de los manuscritos, la salida hacia la cueva será a las 7:30 de la mañana,temari les esperara a la salida de la casa a esa hora-se pauso de nuevo-ella será quién los acompañe en la búsqueda, ahora retírense-el kazekage fue tajante, nos fuimos de la sala, aun en el pasillo-**

**-bien muchachos ustedes dormirán el la habitación de invitados juntos,neji creo que podrías guiarlos asta las habitaciones a los demás muchachos ¿no? como ya estuviste...-**

**-claro temari-dijo un educado neji esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-**

**-bien...-dijo una temari algo sonrojada, ni que yo no lo note-chicas seguidme os guió a las habitaciones...-nos sonrió y se puso a andar, llegamos a una gran habitación muy bien decorada con dos camas-bien vosotras dormiréis aquí juntas...si no es mucho problema claro-**

**-no, no hay problema algún temari-san-respondí algo fría-**

**-claro, nosotras no apañamos bien juntas-dijo una sonriente tenten-**

**-bien pues yo las dejo hasta mañana-temari se fue dejándome sola con tenten,despues de unos segundos de irse tenten me comento algo-**

**-¿te fijaste antes en temari?-me pregunto riendo-**

**-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte intrigada-**

**-¿no viste como miraba a neji?¡si hasta cuando le sonrió se sonrojo!-esbozo una amplia sonrisa-me jugaría mi pergamino que a temari le gusta neji y no shikamaru ino-chan...-dijo muy alegre-**

**-¿tu crees?-una luz se abrió para mi-**

**-si creo apostaría cualquier cosa-me sonrió feliz-**

**-"así lo espero"-pero de repente esa luz que había en mi se apago-pero...-**

**-pero¿que? ¿no es lo q tu deseas? si le gusta neji-kun no te quitara a shika ¿no?-me dijo algo preocupada por mi reacción-**

**-si eso si...pero a ti no te gusta neji ¿ten?-la mire triste-**

**-¿a mi?-pregunto algo sorprendida-¡no,que va va!,yo a neji lo admiro mucho porque es muy talentoso pero nada mas-se sonrojo un poco-a mi me gusta otra persona ino-dijo en un tono bajo-**

**-¿a si quien ten?-la mire picaramente-anda cuentame - se acerco a mi y me susurro un nombre,el nombre de un muchacho,el nombre que nunca imagine que me diría en aquellas circunstancias-¡¡ANDA!! ¡¡nunca imagine eso!!-sonreí como hacia tiempo que no hacia al ver el tono carmín que lucían las mejillas de mi amiga-"rock lee"-era el nombre que se repetía en mi mente-**

**-será mejor que durmamos-dijo ella algo avergonzada-mañana hay trabajo-**

**-si...-cerramos la luz y me puse a dormir contenta-"shikamaru,aun no te e perdido"-reí un poco-"rock lee"-tenten noto en que pensaba y me metió un codazo para que me callara.alfinal no dormíos-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**capitulo-4 :¡encerradas! las confesiones de mi rival**_

**-el sol deba en mi cara obligándome a abrir los ojos a pesar de la pesadez que me hacia despertar,me estire y recordé-"¡es cierto no estoy en casa!"-casi de un salto me levante de la cama y mire a la cama de alado-¿ten estas despierta?-dije frotándome los ojos-¿tenten?-repetí al no oír respuesta-¿¡tenten donde estas!?-casi grite alarmada al ver la cama vacia.rapidamente me asome por la ventana-¡¿TENTEN!? PERO QUE HACES A ESTAS HORAS AQUI ABAJO!!!-te grite-**

**-oh perdona ino-chan te asuste al irme ¿cierto?-me preguntas con una cara algo tota-perdona fui a correr un rato,ya sabes para prepararme para la misión-me dices mientras me sonríes-**

**-ten gai-sensei y lee-san te han pillado las manías ¿eeee?-te respondo sarcástica pero sonriente-**

**-jejeje...eso parece-me repodes algo sonrojada-bueno baja que vamos a almorzar-**

**-¡¡¡voy!!!-te digo sonriendo feliz.bajo y mientras almorzamos vamos hablando de cosas,muy variadas-ten nunca pensé que gai-sensei pudiera jugar con kakashi al piedra,papel o tijera-te comento entre risas-**

**-pues puedes bien creértelo y lo mejor de todo perdió-me dices echándote a carajada limpia-**

**-hola chicas-nos saluda una sonriente temari-¿puedo unirme?-pregunta algo tímida-**

**-claro mujer-respondemos las dos al unísono, eso provoca risas departe de las tres.despues del almuerzo no dirigimos a la mision,al llegar a la entrada de la cueva temari nos da las instrucciones-**

**-vamos a ver-saca un mapa-debemos seguir esta ruta-señalando la ruta en el mapa-pero debéis ir con cuidado las paredes y el techo de la cueva son inestables un golpe muy brusco y se ira al suelo-todos miramos a lee-**

**-¡vale vale pilla la indirecta!-se queja el pobre como un niño pequeño.todos echamos a reir,bueno todos no neji simplemente sonrió-**

**-bien,en la cueva lo mas probable es que encontremos trampas así que máximo cuidado-nos mira a todos-¡adelante!-acudiendo a la orden de temari todos entramos en la gruta, la entrada fue realmente fácil el biakugan de neji fue la clave.todo fue bien cogimos los manuscritos y nos dirigimos a la salida.yo y temari íbamos en la cola.a escasos metros de la salida cuando todos eran fuera ya,se produjo un pequeño terremoto,el cuál derruyo el techo de la gruta dejándonos a mi y a temari dentro de la cueva ailladas de los demás.-**

**-¿¡¡INO ME OYES!!?¿¡¡ME OIS ESTAIS BIEN!!?-nos gritaba tenten des de afuera, la oíamos gracias a un jutsu de ampliación de voz-**

**-¡¡SI TE OIMOS!!¡¡YO ESTOY BIEN PERO TEMARI TIENE UNA PIERNA HERIDA!!-les respondí imitando el mismo jutsu-**

**-¡¡INO NO PODREMOS SACAROS DE AQUI HASTA MAÑANA!!¿¡¡PODREIS AGUANTAR ASI!!?-note alta preocupación en su voz-**

**-¡¡TRANQUILA PODREMOS AGUANTAR!!-le dije atendiendo a la respuesta afirmativa de temari-**

**-¡¡OK EMPEZAREMOS A "CAVAR" AHORA MISMO!!-eso fe lo ultimo que me dijo mi amiga-**

**-temari como lo llevas-pregunte algo preocupada-**

**-bien tranquila-note algo en su voz que nunca había notado, note miedo-**

**-temari vamos a hablar así pasamos el rato ¿si?-una mueca extraña se dibujo en su cara pero alfinal asintio.pasaron las horas, hablamos y hablamos-**

**-¿ino puedo hacerte una pregunta?-me dijo con un tono serio-**

**-claro dime-respondí temiéndome la pregunta-**

**-¿te gusta shikamaru cierto?-me sonroje ante la pregunta,mi respuesta,solo asistí-lo savia-dijo sonriente-**

**-¿y a ti también te gusta shikamaru?-pregunte temerosa-**

**-¿a mi? ¡¡no!!-me respondiste riendo-shikamaru y yo solo somos amigos, siempre me dice que soy digna rival para su mente-ambas echamos a reír-**

**-entonces...¿quien te gusta?-pregunte curiosa-"gracias, gracias a dios"-ahora era feliz-**

**-bueno...a...a mi...me gusta...-se sonrojo brutalmente-**

**-¿hyuga neji?-me miraste sorprendida-**

**-si...¿pero como sabes tu eso?-me preguntaste incrédula-**

**-aaaaa...nada tenten se fijo en como le mirabas y eso y me lo comento-te sonreí-**

**-ya veo tente ¿e?-bajaste la mirada triste pero rabiosa a la vez-**

**-"se que estas pensando...pero te equivocas"-te mire sonriente-**

**-ino...tu no querías...¿ser mi amiga quizás?-preguntaste algo tímida-**

**-haber deja que lo piense...-me miraste sorprendida-¡¡claro!! será todo un honor temari-ambas echamos a reir.en ese instante los escombros se apartaron dejando ver al kazekage un tanto sobresaltado y a todos mis compañeros también muy asustados, no sacaron de allí sin problema pero tal y como salimos, curaron a temari, y nos fuimos directos a la cama-**

**-mañana Sera otro día-te comento sonriente-**

**-claro si hoy es jueves mañana es viernes otro día-me dices burlona-**

**-"con que con esas vamos eeee"-te miro desafiante me miras igual-¡¡ROCK LEE!!-te grito de golpe,haciendo caer de tus mejillas las típicas lagrimas tontas que tanto se parecen a las del portador del nombre anterior, eso me hace ver que soy la vencedora de ese reto tonto-que dulce es la venganza-ambas nos miramos y empezamos a reir.alcabo de poco ,juntas, tal y como estábamos riendo, caemos en las manos de morfeo.- **


	5. Chapter 5

_**capitulo-5:¿heridas?¡tenten vs. lee!**_

**-un nuevo día despuntaba,el maldito sol de nuevo a mi cara-"porque elegí estar cerca de la ventana ¡¿e?!"-abro con pesadez los ojos y miro al lado-¿ten?-no hay respuesta,mas bien, no ay nadie-"me lo imaginaba"-me levanto y me visto-¡aaaaaaaa! ¡que hermoso día!-bajo hacia el patio debo encontrar a mi amiga-"¿pero donde te metiste ten?-salgo a fuera y no hay nadie-que raro-**

**-¡¡ino!!-alguien me llama,me giro-**

**-¡¡temari!!-viene corriendo hacia mi-¿que ocurre?-le pregunto algo asustada al verla correr así-**

**-nada que seguro buscas a tenten ¿no?-me pregunta sonriente, asiento con la cabeza-pues esta en la pista de entrenamiento del kazekage,entrenando con...-se pausa y baja algo la mirada-**

**-¿con?-pregunto curiosa-**

**-con neji-levantas la cabeza intentando ocultar lo que piensas-¡venga vamos!-me coges de la mano y me llevas casi a rastras hacia la pista-hay están-me dices señalando a neji-**

**-si si ya los veo temari-te digo sonriéndote-**

**-bien ¿¡¡listo neji!!?-pregunta ten con una media sonrisa de esas escalofriantes y agresivas-**

**-siempre-es la respuesta de neji,ten sonríe entiende el mensaje de neji-**

**-allá voy-saca uno de los pergaminos-¡¡ataque armado!!-empieza a echar todo tipo de armas hacia neji,noto el sobresalto de temari al ver eso-**

**-Hakkeshou kaiten-la defensa giratoria de neji disipa el ataque de tenten-¿eso fue todo ten?-dice un orgulloso neji-**

**-¡no solo acabo de empezar!-en ese instante una katana prodiga un pequeño corte en el brazo de un distraído neji-**

**-veo que gai-sensei te enseño a usarla alfinal ¿e?-neji saca una kunai,empezando a contrarestar los ataques de la katana con el, después de largo rato de lucha ten se da por bencida,neji le tiende la mana ayudándola a levantar-gracias, me as ayudado mucho-le dedica una sonrisa-as mejorado bastante-**

**-¡claro!-dice ten con una amplia sonrisa-¿creías que eras tu el único que mejoraba aquí?-**

**-no claro que no-respondió un sonriente neji-neji llevaba tres cortes,uno en el pecho, otro en la pierna izquierda y el ultimo en le brazo derecho-**

**-ten...-comento algo sonrojado, mas por la vergüenza que por nada mas-podrías...curarme esto-bajo la mirada-sabes que nunca fui muy bueno curándome las heridas...-**

**-neji-kun ¿pasa algo si te las cura temari?-pregunto una picara tenten-**

**¿eh?n-no claro que no...-un bien visible sonrojo se mostró en neji-**

**-ok...¡¡temari!!-la llamo tenten-**

**-dime tenten -respondió algo molesta con ella por haber herido al hyuga-**

**-serias tan amable de curar las heridas de neji-kun¿porfabor?-tenten le guiño un ojo,temari se sorprendió por la acción se su supuesta rival-**

**-c...claro-neji se acerco hacia nosotras y temari comenzó las curas de este-**

**-¡¡TENTEN!!-la voz de lee nos saco a todos de nuestros respectivos mundos-¡¡TENTEN!!-repitió lee, Este venia acompañado, por SHIKAMARU-**

**-¡¡lee!! ¡¡ya te oí la primera vez!!-de riño tenten-**

**-perdona...-dijo lee con su cara tonta-es que shikamaru se a cortado la espalda-**

**-¿pero como?-dijo ten alarmada-**

**-pasábamos por el campo de entrenamiento de alado y un niño tiro un kunai algo mal tirado porque me dio en toda la espalda-dijo un adolorido shikamaru-**

**-ya veo-tenten le miro y luego me miro-shikamaru-kun...creo que ino se basta para curarte ¿no?-pregunto medio riendo de que ese día ambos amigos acabaran ligeramente heridos-"esto a ido de perlas"-**

**-¿eh? si supongo que si-respondió un sonrojado shikamaru-**

**-¿que dices tu ino-chan?-pregunto una muy muy sonriente tenten-**

**-¡claro!-dije yo feliz y muy sonrojada dando gracias a mi amiga por acordarse tanto de mi-**

**-¡¡tenten!!¡¡tenten!!-la llamaba lee dando saltitos como un niño pequeño-**

**-¿que quieres lee?-dijo ten algo avergonzada al ver la reacción de su amigo-**

**-¿¡puedes lanzarme a mi el ataque de los dragones gemelos!?-pregunto sonriente-quiero ver si puedo esquivarlo-**

**-lee la ultima vez te calvaste casi todas las armas ¿recuerdas?-le dijo ten mostrando una mueca absurda al recordar ese día-**

**-si ya lose...¡¡pero hoy me saco los lastres venga porfa,porfa!!-le dice lee dando saltitos-**

**-esta bien...-suspira-pero esfuérzate que no quiero que te mates ¿vale?-le dijo ten guiñandole un ojo y provocando el sonrojo de lee-**

**-¡¡claro no lo dudes!!-le sonrió con su famosa pose,y se saco los lastres-¡¡LISTO!!-grito emocionado-**

**-¡¡allá voy!!-ten saco dos pergaminos colocándolos en el suelo- ¡¡Soushouryu!!-los dos pergaminos se abrieron manteniendo a tenten en el aire en el centro de ellos-¡¡ALLA VA!!-grito avisando a lee quien se posiciono,las armas de tenten se abalanzaron hacia el chico quién esquivo todas aparentemente y sin problemas-bien lee-susurro tenten,recogiendo las armas con los hilos de sus manos y volviendo a abalanzarlas sobre su compañero, está vez lee recibió unos cuantos impactos de las armas de tenten-¿tuviste suficiente?-pregunto tente al joven ninja mientras las armas invocadas desaparecían y recoja los pergaminos-**

**-carai con ten...-susurre-**

**-si es buena con las armas y a mejorado bastante-me comento neji mientras era curado aun por temari-**

**-¡AY!-se quejo shika-¡ten cuidado mujer!-me suplico-**

**-perdona no era mi intención-me excuse-"yo no quería enfrentarme a ella"-pensé volviendo al combate-**

**-no,no tuve suficiente tenten...-dijo lee respirando agitado-¡¡desenfunda tu katana!!-lee se posiciono para un ataque-**

**-¡¡pero que dices!!-dijo ten algo sorprendida-te vas a hacer daño si luchas contra mi katana a puño desnudo hombre -**

**-¡¡me de igual vamos!!-lee se dirigía hacia ten para atacarla de frente ella desenfundó la katana prodigando un corte en la mejilla de lee-"no puedo acercarme mucho"-**

**-¡¡lee déjalo ya!!-pero el joven volvió a por un ataque directo hacia su compañera.despues de un rato de pelea lee fue a por un ataque frontal hacia su compañera quien por instinto le prodigó un amplio corte en el pecho pero este profundo, estee corte se unió a todos los demás ya hechos en el transcurso del combate, después de ese golpe de la katana lee cayo al suelo a causa del profundo dolor de su herida-¡¡LEE!!-ten enfundo la katana y coloco a lee en su regazo-¡¡¡temari tráeme algo para curarlo rápido!!!-nos grito tenten,todos nos alarmamos al oír aquella petición y nos dirigimos hacia ellos-**

**-toma-temari le entrego un botiquín-**

**-gracias-tenten rápidamente abrió el traje verde de lee curando la herida de su pecho,el chico empezó a respirar con dificultad-vamos lee tranquilo-**

**-venga lee aguanta-susurro neji,alcabo de unos minutos las curas de ten funcionaron la respiración del chico volvió a la normalidad, abrió los ojos y se incorporo-**

**-¿que a pasado?-pregunto el chico aturdido, en aquel instante ten abrazo el muchacho y empezó a llorar-¿p..p..pero q...que?-el chico se sonrojo parecía un semáforo, entonces noto el llanto de su amiga-¿que ocurre ten?-pregunto preocupado-**

**-losiento lee-sollozó-no era mi intención herirte-se separo del muchacho-**

**-eh...tranquila estoy bien-respondió este sonriendo-pero...-**

**-¿pero?-preguntamos todos alarmados-**

**-¡¡tengo hambre!!-respondió el chico con esas lagrimas tontas,eso provoco que todos reflejásemos una mueca extraña en la cara-**

**-anda vamos a comer algo¿si?-dijo temari riendo-**

**-mejor sera antes de que se nos coma a nosotros-respondió riendo ten algo sonrojada por el numerito que había montado anteriormente,ayudamos a levantar a lee y nos dirigimos al comedor- **


	6. Chapter 6

_**capitulo-6:¿que dices que si me gusta quien?¡no!**_

**-lee, que comas vale pero cálmate-dijo neji al ver como engullía la comida su compañero-**

**-lo xienxt peo tenjo mutja hambe-le respondió lee con la boca llena-**

**-que problemático eres chico...-comento shikamaru mirando su plato-**

**-shikamaru-lo llamo neji-¿no crees que deberías comer algo?-mirando el plato de shikamaru quien casi no había comido-**

**-si, pero es que no tengo hambre ...y comer sin hambre es muy problemático...-en ese instante lee se atraganto-porque puedes atragantarte-comento un sarcástico shikamaru-**

**-muy gracioso shikamaru-comento un ofendido lee-por cierto tuve una idea de camino aquí-dijo un emocionado lee-**

**-si es como lo del ataque armado de tenten-mostró una media sonrisa shikamaru-olvídalo-**

**-¡no es eso!-gruño lee-pensé que estaría bien salir de acampada solo eso-contesto hinchandoo los mofletes-**

**-no es mala idea-comento neji sin inmutarse siquiera-aun tenemos tres días antes de volver a la villa-**

**-mmmm...bueno será algo diferente-comento shikamaru para sorpresa de lee-"mientras no tenga que trabajar mucho estará bien"-**

**-¿las chicas también vendrán no?-pregunto algo atontado lee-**

**-no las dejaremos aquí si te parece-le respondió un irónico neji-**

**-ellas también vendrán...eso si va a ser problemático-shikamaru suspiro-**

**-bueno...no las podemos dejar aquí shikamaru-suspiro neji-no sabes lo pesada que puede llegar a ponerse tenten si nos vamos solos-el sudor frío le entro a neji al recordad un día que dejaron a tenten sola y ellos se fueron con gai-sensei-**

**-que problemático...y mejor no contarte como se pondrían ino y temari...que problemáticas son las mujeres-suspiro-**

**-pues ya no veas como se pondrían las tres juntas ¿no?-ese comentario de lee hizo pasar un escalofrío por el cuerpo de los tres, mientras tanto las chicas hablábamos animadamente-**

**-¿que se siente al ser la hermana del kazekage temari?-pregunto una curiosa tenten-**

**-bueno...los gritos del consejo para que le llamemos por su titulo y los gritos de mi hermano par que le llamamos por el nombre-las tres no echamos a reir-**

**-"¿que les ara tanta gracia?"-shikamaru nos miraba al igual que neji-**

**-xit...chicas-nos llamo la atención ten-no se giren pero tanto neji como shikamaru las están mirando-nos dijo guiñándonos un ojo y sonriendo, tanto yo como temari nos sonrojamos-**

**-ten no me digas eso que me muero...-le susurre avergonzada-**

**-no es broma ino-chan las están mirando-rió-neji-kun a temari e shika-kun a ti-**

**-tenten...-dijo con voz triste temari-¿estas segura que neji no te mira a ti?-**

**-¿que a mi?¿debería?-pregunto una sorprendida tenten-**

**-aaa...a ti...no...-temari se sonrojo brutalmente mientras bajaba la cabeza y con ella su mirada-¿a ti no te gusta neji?-**

**-¡¡jope con la preguntita!!-se quejo amistosamente tenten-nooooo,a mi no me gusta neji-kun,yo lo admiro mucho porque es un verdadero genio solo eso-le sonrió a temari-solo somos amigos-**

**-¿¡en serio!?-dijo temari abriendo los ojos como platos y con una amplia sonrisa-**

**-si-dijo tenten-¿te gusta neji-kun cierto temari?-preguntó una picara tenten-**

**-em...bueno...yo...si-dijo sonrojándose temari-**

**-je...¡¡lo sabia!!-declaro orgullosa de si misma tenten-**

**-si si pero ¿a que no sabes quien le gusta a ten temari?-comente riendo-**

**-no dime¿quien?-tenten me tapo la boca rápidamente-tenten...puedes confiar en mi mujer-**

**-yo solo confió en mis amigos-contesto una fría tenten,dejando helada a temari-¿que te apuntas a mi club de amigos?-tenten le guiño un ojo-**

**-¡¡claro!!-temari rió-siempre que me digas quien es el afortunado claro-**

**-no te lo vas a creer-me acerqué a temari y le susurre el nombre del muchacho- rock lee -me eche a reir-**

**-si...me lo pensé-dijo temari sonriendo, ten me metió una patadita para que parase de reírme-**

**-ya déjalo ino-me casi suplico sonrojada-no hay para tanto mujer-las tres echamos a reir-**

**-chicas-nos interrumpió la voz de neji-**

**-aa neji-kun...-le dijo tenten algo sobresaltada,al igual que yo y temari-¿dime que quieres?-**

**-lee a pensado que seria una buena idea ir a acampar, para pasar los días que faltan ya sabeis-suspiro-¿que os parece?-**

**-¡¡FANTASTICO!!-respondimos las tres a la vez-"espero que no haya oído nada"-nos miramos las tres-bien voy a comentárselo a gaara,chicas vendré a verlas después a su habitacion,neji a ustedes les comento en la comida ¿si?-dijo una sonriente temari-**

**-¿eh? si...si claro-neji se sonrojo,o eso parecio-**

**-¡¡pues nos vemos ahorita!!-temari se fue y tanto nosotras como los chicos nos fuimos a las habitaciones- **

**-quando temari llego al despacho de gaara simplemente,llamo- ga...kazekage-sama...-**

**-pasa temari...-dijo este viendola-**

**-kazekage,los ninjas de la hoja querian ir de acampada i yo a ser posible también-finalico algo sonrojada-**

**-primero gaara temari gaara -suspiro- i solo les dare permiso con una condicion-**

**-temari lo miro sorprendida- ¿qual es esa condicion gaara?-**

**-que...que yo venga con ustedes...-dijo este mirando unos papeles sonrojado-**

**-claro que puedes,es mas,¡¡ven!!-temari se alegro de lo que gaara propuso-**

**-bien-este la miro-los invitados ya han llegado- temari asintio 3 figuras entraron el la sala-**


	7. Chapter 7

**capitulo-7: nuevas visitas y una promesa**

**-yo e ten-chan estábamos en la habitación pero algo raro había en ella se sumaron 2 camas en su interior-mas gente vendrá aquí?-pregunte a tenten-**

**-si eso parece-me respondió sonriente-pero bueno cuantos mas seamos mejor no?-me comento sentándose en su cama-**

**-si bueno eso es cierto-me senté en la mía, esperamos y espermos,dos horas después subió temari-**

**-por favor pasad por aquí chicas-oíamos su voz detrás de la puerta-**

**-¿chicas?-comentamos al unísono yo y ten-chan,en ese instante entro temari acompañada por dos chicas mas,tenten se alzo veloz para ir al encuentro de una de ellas-HINATA-CHAN!!-abrazo a la muchacha-¡¡como estas!!-en ese instante entro la segunda mas bien mujer que no chica-KURENAI-SENSEI!!-también dio un abrazo a esta-¿pero que hacen aquí chicas?-pregunto sonriente yo me levante me acerque a ellas y les di dos besos a cada una-**

**-bueno-sonreí-eso mismo¿que hacen aquí?-kurenia-sensei tomo la palabra-**

**-bueno venimos a entregar un reporte de una misión que hicimos yo,hinata e asuma-sonrió-pero no se preocupen temari nos informo de todos los descubrimientos hechos aquí-sonrió picara, ambas entendimos a que se refería y nos sonrojamos-**

**-si,si pero y usted y asuma ¿que?-conteste picara la mujer se sonrojo-y lo mismo digo de hinata e gaara-la muchacha también se sonrojo-**

**-ESTA BIEN!!-grito tenten con fuego en los ojos y poniendo la mas típica cara que podría lee-vomos a hacer una cosa-nos miro-vamos a hacer un pacto mañana nos vamos de acampada -miro a temari interrogante esta asintió-bien-susurro-pues en allí vamos a decirles cada una al chico ¿ok?-se sonrojo al decirlo,pero claro las kunoichis somos mujeres atrevidas y no rechazamos un reto así que todas asentimos incluso hinata-**

**-hinata-le llame la atención-¿estas segura que podrás hacerlo?-me preocupaba que al ser tan tímida pues no le hiciera corte-**

**-si lo are-me dijo sonriente e sonrojada-quiero ser mas fuerte y llegar a ser mas valiente y ademas quiero hacerlo-las palabras de la chica me emocionaron-**

**-¡¡bien pues mañana se lo diremos!!-gritamos al unísono yo y tenten,las demás rieron de nuestra sincronización y reacción-**

**-¿a quien se lo dirán?¿y q le dirán?-la pregunta la formulo un chico de verde,en la puerta están lee,neji,asuma e shikamaru,nos miraban algo sorprendidos por la reacción-**

**-eeeeee...-me sonroje-nada chicos nada-todas empezamos a reí-**

**-¿estais bien chicas?-pregunto neji,al vernos sonrojada-**

**-si,si,neji-respondió temari-**

**-que problemáticas sois las mujeres-el típico y topico comentario de shikamaru-**

**-pues bien nos vemos mañana chicas pasen buena noche-nos respondió asuma,lee se despidió agitando la mano,tras el,la puerta se cerro y todas echamos a reir,pasamos la noche charlando pero al fin acabamos dormidas,la maña siguiente a las puertas de la villa estábamos apunto de salir a la acampada-bien ¿estamos todos?-pregunto asuma con su cigaro,si ya a esas horas-**

**-jope sensei no podrías dejarlo de una vez-decía apartando el humo que venia a mi-así no podrás tener hijos sanos-kurenai me metió un codazo-vale vale-le susurre-¿NANI?-grite al ver a cierto pelirojo entre nosotros,charlando con los chicos-**

**-ho...si gaara tambien va a venir ¿os importa?-pregunto temari algo insegura-**

**-claro que no...sabemos que gaara a canviado mucho-dige viendolo-**

**-asi es...devemos confiar en él-rio tenten-**

**-venga vamos!!!!-grito animado lee,caminamos horas,pasmos las 1000 y 1 lee se cayo al lago tenten y neji lo intentaron ayudar ya acabaron en el agua tambien,shikamaru se durmió en un árbol y se cayó encima de lee,asuma nos dejo a todos fumados como el salmón con su cigarrillo cuando daba viento,yo que me entreteni a coger unas flores con sumo cuidado e hinata resbalo apartándose de lee que paso corriendo, y aplasto mis flores , después paso media hora pidiéndome disculpas,temari que no se le paso por la cabeza nada mas que dar aire con el abanico para disipar unos insectos causado que por poco yo e kurenai-sensei saliéramos volando.gaara,que a canviado mucho en todo es e tiempo es bueno decirlo,tuvo que coger a neji porque este cogio a lee porque mientras pasabamos por unos acantilados el muy emocionado se cayo.Pero aparte de eso todo estuvo muy bien comimos pescado el cual pescaron neji y lee,la hoguera la hicieron gaara e shikamaru,si raro pero lo hizo, tenten y kurenai lo cocinaron, yo y temari fuimos a buscar la leña y algunas hierbas para darle sabor a la comida, después echamos un seueñecito cuando la brisa era mas fresca,y mas tarde nos bañamos en el lago nos lo pasamos bien,por la noche llegamos al lugar de acampada-**

**-¡¡por fin!!-me deje caer al suelo agotada,me quede alucinando gaara por primera vez...sonrio!!-**

**-gaara-sama...¿estais cansado?-pregunto una dulce hyuga-**

**-hinata simplemente gaara-la miro algo...¡¡¡¿sonrojado?!!!,la hyuga asintio tambien sonrojada-**

**-as visto temari-la de la aena asintio feliz de ver a su hermano sonriente y sonrojado,estaba contenta por el,en el fondo lo quiere mas que a nada-**

**-ino...-tenten me sonreía pero de una manera que me incomodaba-aun no hemos terminado falta parar las tiendas-y así lo hicimos,se nos izo de noche pues las tiendas se desmontaron varias veces, pero alfin lo logramos, todas las chicas nos sentamos, los chicos enfrente nuestro,en medio el fuego, todas lo miramos embobados hasta que...-**


	8. Chapter 8

**capitulo 8: confesiones,el poder de una flor.**

**-emmm...¿kurenai seria posible que vinieras conmigo?-pregunto asuma algo sonrojado-**

**-si claro asuma-sonrio kurenai,las demas reimos a lo que ella se sonrojo-**

**-a por el kurenia-sensei-le susurre.se fueron hacia el bosque-**

**-dime asuma que quieres-dijo kurenai sonrojada-**

**-bueno...-este miro el cielo-en concreto nada solo pasear...pasar tiempo contigo...-sonrio-**

**-kurenai le devolvio la sonrisa-deacuredo...-se hizo el silencio,paseando paseando llegaron a un claro en este distintas flores se encontraban en el suelo-que lindas-kurenai se agacho a verlas-**

**-no son competidoras ante ti-dijo asuma sin nisiquiera darse kuenta,kurenai se sonrojo-**

**-g...gracias..-le sonrio-pero dime asuma tu no me hiciste venir aqui por el simple hecho de caminar ¿verdad?-dijo la sensei-qual es el motivo real-pregunto esta sonrojada e sonriente-porque si tu no me quieres decir nada yo si quiero hablar contigo...-le dijo muy sonrojada-**

**-kurenai dejame hablar a mi primero si no te es molestia-dijo el sensei-mira yo...-suspiro-ya hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos,que comparimos nibel...-kurenai lo detubo-**

**-ve al grano asuma porfabor-suspiro-sabes que no me gusta q te andes con rodeos-le dijo la sensei-**

**-bien kurenai yo solo...-asuma se sonrojo-sere directo...quiero que sepas que...-se sonrojo mas-que me gustas kurenai-susuro-i queria saber si querrias salir conmigo-finalizo-**

**-asuma yo...-kurenai se sonrojo no sabia que decir...¿o si?-asuma...estare encantada-respondio la muchacha escondiendo el rostro-**

**-kurenai...-asuma se planto ante estas-no escondas tu bello rostro mujer...-le alzo la barbilla con la mano i beso esos labios que de tanto tiempo deseaba,estrecho a la junnin entre sus brazos-**

**-un susurro escapo de sus lavios-gracias...-dijo el hombre viendo a la chica-**

**--------------------------------(en el campamento)-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-neji se lebanto-neji ¿donde vas?-pregunte-**

**-a correr-me respondio-necesito estirar als piernas...-**

**-¿te importa si te acompaño hyuuga?-pregunto temari-**

**-no alcontrario-sonrio el hyuuga,ambos salireon corriendo-dime temari-san que quieres de mi-pregunto el frio hyuuga-**

**-que te hace pensar que quiero algo-dijo temari-**

**-pues que la hermana del kazekage de la arena venga a correr conmigo es sospechoso-sonrio-ademas se te nota que quieres algo...-finalizo-**

**-bien hyuuga-dijo esta-sere directa-cogio aire i se detubo-me gustas solo queria que lo supieras-dijo temari sin rodeos i girnadose de espaldas-**

**-El hyuuga ante el comentario simplemente sonrio i asintio-**

**-hyuuga no te rias de mi-contesto temari-**

**-no me rio de ti mi bella rosa del desierto...-dijo este-**

**-neji...-dijo temari volviendose sorprendida-**

**-si princesa yo tambien siento algo por vos...-neji se inclino i beso la muger-**

**-¿el hombre de hielo se deritio?-pregunto temari sonrojada e divertida-**

**-si...por una muger de fuego-dijo el hyuuga,volviendo a besar eso labios-**


End file.
